


Idk. Stiles Doctor + Derek troublemaker = Some nice shit

by bbcBeatriz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcBeatriz/pseuds/bbcBeatriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a young doctor in his first year of work on the hospital. Derek gets in a fight and stiles is also a fighter. And fights bring them together somehow. </p>
<p>i don kno, sucky summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek gets in a fight, it ends badly. 
> 
> i don kno im just winging it , dont know what to write here............... just read.......... please?

 

     So maybe i knew that it was a trap. I knew that Chris would never take me alone. And i do admit that i wasnt thinking of going at all, that is of course until the Argents brought Laura in the picture.  Very subtle in a non-subtle way, Chris had made sure to get the point across ' you dont go, your sister gets it for you'. That did it, because there was no way i was letting any of that crazy bunch near my sister. And as much as i would like to be a very heroic brother, the thruth is i was more concerned over Laura killing them and ending up in jail, than them hurting her. Laura is ... a monster, she is brutally strong, brutal when she fights. Has no mercy, i would know, she raised me. And even though she is the only person left in the world that geniounly scares the hell out of me, she is kind. Well sort of, maybe, i dont know she is all i've got and im not letting her go to prison.  That is why my position right now makes total perfect sence, i think. I sigh mentally while scanning my sorroundings. Chris Argent is in front of me. Behind him, beside him, actually all around me are his men, and the women too, you know.  Dressed in black, ready to fight. There must be at least fifteen people here. Not counting myself and i just know that most of them got some sort of weapon with them. I clench my jaw and inhale deeply, God this is going to be exsausting. 

     About half an hour later i stare around, only a few people left. Two or three standing, Chris, and some other two guys. Im not sure exactly who they are since my eyes keep blurring, my legs are trying to give out on me, my head is spinning and my hearing is not that well. There is blood, sort of everywhere. Not a lot, but splashed around, gross. Im bleeding from different places. I dont know exactly where and i dont know how bad it may even be. All i know is that at some point some chick may have stabbed me on the back. I dont remember the pain much, but i remember it hurt like a bitch and then i turned grabbed her by her troat and smashed her back to a wall. The force strong enough to knock out her breath and leave her unconcious. I kicked her stomage for good mesurement, but im sure i avoided anything vital and her face. All in all i was pretty nice towards the women, considering the play dirtiest. Some other man tried to stab me from the front as well, i avoided that but he did cut me quite deep. I smashed his face against the floor. He's still alive though, nobody here is dead, i think. But see, i was nicer to the women. At some point someone may have electrocuted me or something, i think i just clenched every mucle in my body and gutted him till he didnt move.

    I try to focus my breathing and clench my jaw and my fists staring at Chris. His face would be, priceless right now. Seeing me in this state having taken down his team like that and looking ready to fight more. Honestly i can almost fool myself right now, but i know im bluffing because i cant really move right now, so if he doesnt fall for it then , shit. But i think he does, because he points at me and exhales deeply, turning around and leaving in a car, the other two following him. Not bothering with the men down, I know they always come back for them. So i dont really care. 

   ABout ten minutes later i stagger towards some building. Im heading to the hospital, is almost there. But im tired and sleepy, and i know i cant stop now because then things can get sort of bad, not that im not deep shit right now, but well, yeah. Just as im about to hold my weight on my own two feet, something vibrates in my pocket and hissing at the pain that comes with any kind of moving, I take the phone out. Aaaaaaaaand its Laura, great. Maybe i should just ignore it. But the phone keeps ringing and i know it will only be worse if i dont take it.  I put the phone to my ear and take a deep breath trying to summon strenght to talk. I cant, instead i give a low growl and she knows ive picked up.

\- HEYA! Supp badboy, watcha doing? And why the hell didnt you pick up sooner knowing it was your amazing sister calling?? I take deep breaths and somehow manage to speak. But it comes out breathless and annoyed and like im in no position to talk. Wish is pretty much how i am, but still.

\- Hey Laura....sorry didnt see it was you, was busy.  I pause as i cant surpress the low moan of pain in the back of my throat. Really, being stabbed, electrocuted and almost bleeding to death isnt fun. Especially when you have walked three blocks like this and now had to talk, to top it off.

\- Derek, what are you doing? Are you hurt? What happened? Where are you? Im going home right now!. 

Shit! Shit shit shit. Laura was way to smart for her own good. I could laugh, i missed her overprotectivness. But her coming and finding me like this would really destroy the whole porpurse. So i do laugh, it hurts, a lot.....A LOT . My entire upperbody feels like its just been hit with something made of steel. thinking of it, maybe it has. 

\- Laura calm down, i manage.- I'm fine, sorry bout that. Your timing is just as good as always, im busy right now. Could you maybe like, call later. After my beautiful sentence, im breathing heay. So i put my phone a further away, so Laura cant hear it. But she does, and thanks to god, she misinterpretends it. 

-.... Derek.... are you .. are you having sex right now?!  I cant help the surprised huff that escapes me. Thank you Laura for your obviously perverted mind, now i have an escape plan. - Listen to me Derek, do not , i reapet,DO NOT BRING A PREGNANT GIRL HOME!!! You got me. 

And suddenly i know exactly how to end the call. And it amases me what im about to do, the things i do for Laura! - haha.... trust me, im never bringing a pregnant girl home. 

\- really Derek, I swear to God if.....

\- Laura im gay. Believe me , no pregnant girls. Laura shuts up now. I can practicly see her gaping at me, blinking and squinting her eyes. Making sure she heard right. I know she will have some sort of comeback soon. So i dont give her a chance. I lean away from the wallsupporting me giving a moan of surreal pain. But i make it as sexual as possible, this is really just plain embarrassing. I stretch a bit and hiss loudly cursing at the pain in my various injuries. But i hear Laura say ' Oh my God!' in the phone. - So sis' as much as id like to stay and chat, could we maybe talk some other time? I have to go now, bye.

I hang up and wait a few minutes, she doesnt call back. I will regret doing that very deeply tomorrow. I grunt as i start walking towards the hospital,  not much further ahead. I know Laura is going to have some sort of revenge on me for that one. I can always say its actually revenge on her for New York, but this was just so uncomftable for me as it probably was for her. No fun in that.  Is late and the hospitl is pretty much empty, no one around and i can walk straight in without scaring people away. I go to the first nurse or doctor i see. Its an elder woman, busy scribbling something down. I poke her and she turns around. I only manage to mutter help, a whisper so low i almost didnt hear myself say it. I catch her surprised look and somehow i see her face change from surprised to in-control-and-experience, then everything is black and my body wont listen to me, not that i want to move or do anything at all. Right now im down with whatever the body wants. 


	2. A change at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to work and finds out there is a surprse waiting for him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i decided to cut the crap and continue writing this. Its been forever. 
> 
> I have not fixed all the little mistakes will probably do it tomorrow :) next chapter coming soon as well :3
> 
>  
> 
> also in not really sure that this will have 10 chapters , so that may change as well

I park the jeep and try to walk steady while carrying a stach of pasient files and reports along with my briefcase in one hand while holing my coffee on the other. Honestly its multitascing at its best , aint nothing anyone can say against it. As long as i dont trip and drop my coffee over all the important documents, its ok. Its 6:30 am and im pretty sure i have big panda eyes from lack of sleep. I sigh as i enter the hospital doors, nodding at the random poor people that are here so early. As i take a seat I see Scott coming my way and give him a smile.

\- Hey , are you working mornings? Scott pulls a chair beside me and steals my coffe, i just roll my eyes because is Scott and he'll just give me that puppy eyes look, and is too early so who cares. - Buy your own damn coffee will you? Are you starting work now or what?

\- Nah, man ive worked the night. Im going home soon. But there is this patiant that had trouble in surgery, had to stay overtime.

I frown. Poor Scott, allnighters are a bitch. Ive  only been given a few since im new to it all. But Scott is already in his second year and the he gets them more often. i can only imagine how tired he is. Even working the day and getting sleep at night, the job drains your energy. Lucky for Scott, his girfriend Allison is also a doctor, she doesnt mind. . Lucky for me, i have zero relationships to worry about.

\- Uff, sorry to hear man. Hey at least Allison is home now too right? I heard she was working tonight.

Scotts eyes lit up and he immidiatly goes off to dreamland. Now ive known Scott for almost two years. Me and Allison were both interns in the same hospital. One day she had forgotten her luch and Scott went and got it for her. That was how we met, now we are like brothers. I also found out the hard way that when Scott and Allison are togeter they make everything sweet and gross and make people feel like puking rainbows and its just, well, its weird and utterly discusting. But you get used to ignoring it. All you need to do is trow something at Scotts face, he is usually too gone to notice anything flying in his direction. Luckily for him though a file drops at my desk just as i am aiming at his head. I turn my head to find a sternfaced looking Lydia. Lydia is the boss. She tells the new doctors what to do, gives us our cases, we can also ask her questions and stuff like that. She is incredibly smart and acts like a bitch and is stone cold, but I know that deep down she is..... well she is a bitch, but a nice one though, i totally love her. I give her a big smile.

\- Ahh, Lydia my beautiful flower. I see you are wearing purple today, may i say its just your color, goes perfectly with your hair and your eyes.  I wink at her, giving her another grin. She just scoffs at me.

\- Stiles cut the crap. There is a new pasiant for you. Male mid twenties, about three stabs with a knife. Chest, hip and back. He'll be here for a while. He came earlier today and we already sew him up, now you try and keep him alive until he is ready to leave please.

Hmm, seems easy enough. I drink the rest of my coffy as i put on my rope and get ready to go check on him.- So who is the doctor in charge? I ask absendmindedly.

\- Becky took care of him when he arrived. But yesterday was her last day before her vacations so she is gone now.

\- Okey, good for her vacations. .. So who is supervising then? I take up the file and look at Lydia, lifting a brow. Unable to stop myself from giving a little wiggle and a laugh as she rolls her eyes.

\- Nobody is supervising you idiot. You are his doctor, have to do it all by yourself.

As i take in the information my face must show the understanding...... Yes!!! This is the first time im in charge of a patiant with some sort of severe injury. Yes i know that there has been worse. But usually im just the helping hand, the assistant. I beam at Scott and he is smiling at me. We high five and when I turn to say something, anything to Lydia she just turns and leaves. But im pretty sure i saw a smile . I grab the file and quikly read through it while standing up and going to find the room.

It doesnt seem like very hard work. He lost a lot of blood, but he didnt get anything vital hurt. The worst is already over, I just have to keep him alive and make sure nothing goes wrong while he is healing. Still, this is SOOO EXITING! Specially since there is no possibility for me to kill him and thus end my new doctorh career with a dramatic foolish death. Because that would be so me that i cant even. Hmm, seems like a street fight, wich means that the police has probably been called. I hop things go well.

I find the door, stop and take a deep breath. Okey Stiles, GOOD LUCK! I hope he's at least nice, you know since i talk so much i hope he likes to...... oh.................. oh no........ oh FUCK! .......... Its him...


End file.
